museafandomcom-20200215-history
Changeling
Category:Races Changelings are the offspring of hags and their lovers taken through magic or madness. Dropped off on doorsteps of prospective foster parents, changelings are raised by strangers. Typically tall, slender, dark haired, and attractive, changelings otherwise resemble their fathers’ race. They are always female, and their mismatched colored eyes and abnormally pale skin hint at their true heritage. At puberty, changelings receive “the call,” a hypnotic spiritual voice that beckons them to travel and discover their true origins. Changelings who ignore this call choose their own destiny; those who heed it discover their “mother” and may come into great power by transforming into hags themselves. Physical description Changelings are always born female and they can resemble any of the races that their hag mothers trick into coupling including dwarves, gnomes, orcs and even goblins. Regardless of their father's race, changelings always appear slim and exceptionally pale, they are often—but not always—also distinguished by having mismatched, differently colored eyes. Changelings also normally possess an aura of oddness that often prevents them being fully accepted into their birth-father's society. Society Changelings are born when a hag tricks a male of certain species into coupling with her; the hag will normally murder and eat the changeling's father before he can ever see his daughter. After giving birth, the hag will then abandon the child with a family or an organisation of the father's race that she believes will care for the child, like a temple. The limited powers inherited from the changeling's hag mother normally manifest around puberty, the changeling finds herself able to see in the dark, her skin gains a supernatural hardness and her nails subtly change becoming sharp and hard enough to effectively function as claws. They are also fundamentally infused with inhuman magic and often become powerful witches or sorceresses. Despite these differences, it is very possible for a changeling to be completely unaware of her supernatural origin. Changelings grow up in the society of their fathers and this shapes much of their character: despite their monstrous mother, they have no predisposition towards evil. Unfortunately, her innate otherness often marks a changeling as an innate outcast, as a result of which they often relate easiest with other mixed heritage outsiders, especially half-elves. Those who are embraced by their adopted society, however, find it easiest to ignore the sinister call of their progenitor. Changelings can be found wherever hags dwell. The Call Around the same time changelings develop their new-found abilities, they also hear the Call, a powerful psychic cry issued by their hag mother that is designed to lure them away from their foster communities. Most changelings feel it as a lust to wander but its origin is much more sinister: the changeling's mother forms a coven with at least two other hags to summon their wayward daughters home. Those who follow the call are abducted and subjected to an horrific ritual that harnesses their innate magic and twists their physical form, eventually resulting in the birth of a new hag. Some changelings who have been subjected to rejection and persecution actually embrace this wicked metamorphosis. For some changelings, the Call can be purposefully interrupted—sometimes bringing about a scarred, hag-riven bloodrager. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: Changelings are frail, but are clever and comely. They gain +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, –2 Constitution. * Size: Changelings are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Changelings are humanoids with the changeling subtype. * Base Speed: Changelings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Changelings begin play speaking the primary language of their host society. Changelings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aklo, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin, and Orc. See the language page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * Claws: Changelings’ fingernails are hard and sharp, granting them two claw attacks (1d4 points of damage each). * Darkvision: Changelings see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Natural Armor: Changelings have a +1 natural armor bonus. A changeling inherits one of the following racial traits, depending on her mother’s hag type. * Hulking Changeling (Annis Hag): The changeling gains a +1 racial bonus on melee damage. * Pyrophile (Ash Hag): The changeling gains a +1 racial bonus on damage rolls when using spells with the fire descriptor. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels the changeling has beyond 1st. * Green Widow (Green Hag): The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on Bluff checks against creatures that are sexually attracted to her. * Sea Lungs (Sea Hag): The changeling may hold her breath for a number of rounds equal to three times her Constitution before she risks drowning. Additionally, the following heritages are available from third party publishers. * Gaze Blindness (Mute Hag): The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against gaze attacks. * Heartstone Heritor (Night Hag): The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease. * Ice Climber (Winter Hag): The changeling gains a +5 racial bonus on Climb checks on icy or slippery surfaces. * Inscrutable (Blood Hag): The Sense Motive check DC to gain a hunch about the changeling increases by 5. * Wind Breaker (Storm Hag): The changeling is treated as two size categories larger for the purpose of resolving wind effects. Alternate racial traits * Hag Magic: Some changelings develop a gift for spellcasting instead of their mothers’ overtly fearsome traits. A changeling with this trait displays one or more stark white streaks in her hair as a child. The DCs of any saving throws against enchantment spells she casts increase by 1, and if her Charisma score is 11 or higher, she also gains the following spell-like abilities, usable once per day each: [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/dancing-lights dancing lights], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/detect-magic detect magic], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/disguise-self disguise self], and [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/pass-without-trace pass without trace]. The caster level of these spell-like abilities is equal to the changeling’s character level. The DC for these spell-like abilities is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the changeling’s Charisma modifier. This racial trait replaces the claws and natural armor racial abilities. * Hag Witchery: Some changelings have an innate talent for magic. They can choose one 1st- or 0-level spell from the witch spell list that does not have a material component costing more than 1 gp. They can use the chosen spell as a spell-like ability once per day if it is a 1st-level spell or three times per day if it is a 0-level spell (caster level equal to the changeling’s character level). This racial trait replaces natural armor. * Mist Child: When the changeling has concealment or total concealment, the miss chance of attacks against her increases by 5%. This racial trait replaces hulking changeling. * Object of Desire: The changeling adds +1 to her caster level when casting charm person and charm monster. This replaces green widow. * Ocean’s Daughter: The changeling gains a +1 trait bonus on Swim checks. She automatically succeeds at Swim checks made to avoid nonlethal damage from swimming. This racial trait replaces sea lungs. * Witchborn: Most changelings are talented witches. They gain a +2 bonus to Intelligence and Charisma instead of a +2 bonus to Wisdom and Charisma. This racial trait alters the changeling’s racial ability score modifiers. Third party alternate racial traits * Ancestral Affinity: Changeling bloodragers and sorcerers with the accursed bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Changeling spellcasters with the Charm domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. This racial trait replaces claws, darkvision, and the changeling’s hag racial trait. * Climbing Claws: Changelings with this racial trait possess nails which are better served as an aid to climbing than as a weapon and gain a climb speed of 10 feet. This racial trait replaces claws. * Hagsight: The changeling has an innate sense of when she is being observed. Changelings with this racial trait who have a Charisma score of 15 or higher may cast [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/detect-scrying/ detect scrying] once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the changeling’s class level). This racial trait replaces darkvision and the changeling’s hag racial trait. * Heartsick: Some changelings feel their emotions more keenly than others. They gain the sickened condition when affected by an effect with the emotion descriptor. Once per day while under such an effect, a changeling with a Charisma of 15 or higher may, as a standard action, end the effect and use crushing despair as a spell-like ability (caster level is equal to the changeling’s class level). This racial trait replaces claws, natural armor, and the changeling’s hag racial trait. * Indomitable Will: Constant resistance to the call of her mother has toughened the changeling’s mind. She gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects. This racial trait replaces hulking changeling and natural armor. * Paternal Heritage: The influence of the changeling’s father is particularly strong. The changeling counts as her father’s race for any effect related to race and inherits one of the following racial traits according to her father’s race. This racial trait replaces hag racial trait. ** Aasimar: The changeling gains resistance 5 to acid, cold, or electricity, chosen at character creation. ** Catfolk: The changeling gains a 10-foot racial bonus to her speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. ** Dhampir: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against disease and poison. ** Drow: The changeling possesses spell resistance equal to 4 plus her class level. ** Duergar: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against paralysis, phantasms, and poison. ** Dwarf: The changeling’s speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. This counts as the slow and steady racial trait. ** Elan: The changeling requires only half as much food and water to sustain herself as a normal Medium creature, and can go for 2 days plus a number of hours equal to double her Constitution score before making Constitution checks for starvation or thirst. ** Elf: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. ** Fetchling: Attacks against the changeling in dim light have a 50% miss chance instead of the normal 20% miss chance. This ability does not grant total concealment; it only increases the miss chance. ** Fosterling: Rolls to confirm critical hits against the changeling suffer a –4 penalty. ** Gillmen: The changeling gains the aquatic subtype with a swim speed of 10 feet, but can breathe both water and air. ** Goblin: The changeling gains a +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealth checks. ** Gnome: The changeling gains a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. ** Grippli: The changeling is always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. ** Halfling: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects. ** Hobgoblin: The changeling gains a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. ** Ifrit: The changeling gains fire resistance 5. ** Kitsune: The changeling has a bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. ** Kobold/Umbral Kobold: The changeling has a +1 natural armor bonus from her scaly flesh. If the changeling has a natural armor bonus from another source, then the two abilities stack. ** Lizardfolk: The changeling has a +1 natural armor bonus from her scaly flesh. If the changeling has a natural armor bonus from another source, then the two abilities stack. ** Melodian: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on one type of Perform (chosen at character creation), and Perform is always a class skill for her. ** Mermaid: The changeling gains the aquatic subtype with a swim speed of 10 feet, but can breathe both water and air. ** Nagaji: The changeling has a +1 natural armor bonus from her scaly flesh. If the changeling has a natural armor bonus from another source, then the two abilities stack. ** Orc: The changeling can remain conscious and continue fighting even if her hit point totals fall below 0. The changeling is still staggered at 0 hit points or lower and loses 1 hit point each round as normal. This counts as the ferocity racial trait. ** Oread: The changeling gains acid resistance 5. ** Ratfolk: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on Perception, and Use Magic Device checks. ** Reaper: Once per day, when the changeling would die from hit point damage she does not die until the end of her next turn. If the changeling receives enough healing by then that her hit points are at an amount greater than her negative Constitution score, she becomes stable and does not die. ** Samsaran: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made to resist death effects and on Constitution checks made to stabilize if reduced to negative hit points. ** Sashahar: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against psionic powers and psi-like abilities. ** Strix: The changeling possesses a pair of vestigial wings that she can use to fall and glide at a safe pace. She can fall safely from any height without taking falling damage but must move 5 feet laterally for every 20 feet she falls. ** Suli: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Sense Motive checks. ** Svirfneblin: The changeling adds +1 to the DC of any illusion spells she casts. ** Sylph: The changeling gains electricity resistance 5. ** Tengu: The changeling has a bite attack that deals 1d3 points of damage. ** Tiefling: The changeling has resist 5 to cold, electricity, or fire chosen at character creation. ** Undine: The changeling gains cold resistance 5. ** Ursine: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against polymorph spells or effects, diseases, and ingested or inhaled poisons (but not magical diseases or poisons). ** Vanara: The changeling has a long, flexible tail that she can use to carry objects. She cannot wield weapons with her tail, but the tail allows her to retrieve a small, stowed object carried on her person as a swift action. ** Vishkanya: The changeling gains a racial bonus on saving throws against poison equal to half her class level (minimum 1). ** Wayang: Once per day as an immediate action, a changeling can treat positive and negative energy effects as if she were an undead creature, taking damage from positive energy and healing damage from negative energy. This ability lasts for 1 round. ** Wyvaran: The changeling gains a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against paralysis and sleep effects. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Oracle Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. * Rogue The rogue gains 1/6 of a new rogue talent. * Witch Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Third party favored class options * Aegis: Add +1/4 rounds to the duration of the augment suit ability. * Alchemist: Add +1/6 to the alchemical bonuses granted by the alchemist’s mutagen. * Antipaladin: The antipaladin gains +1/6 of a new cruelty. * Arcanist: When casting arcanist transmutation spells targeting only the arcanist, add +1/3 to the caster level. * Barbarian: Add +1/4 to melee damage rolls while raging. * Bard: Add +1/3 to the DC of one bardic performance. * Bloodrager: Add +1 to concentration checks when in a blood rage. * Brawler: Add +1/5 to the dodge bonus to AC granted by the brawler’s AC bonus class feature. * Cavalier: Reduce the cavalier’s armor check penalty by 1/3 (minimum 0). * Cleric: Add +1/2 to the cleric’s caster level for spells cast on worshipers of the cleric’s deity. * Cryptic: Add +1/4 to the cryptic’s number of altered defense uses per day. * Dread: Add +1 foot to the size of the dread’s aura of fear. This option has no effect unless the dread has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); an aura of 14 feet is effectively the same as a 10-foot aura, for example. * Druid: Add +1/3 to the druid’s natural armor bonus while in wild shape. * Fighter: Add +1/3 racial bonus to attack rolls with the changeling’s claws. * Gunslinger: Add +1 foot to the range increment of one type of firearm. In combat this has no effect unless the gunslinger has selected this reward 5 times (or another increment of 5). * Hunter: Increase the natural armor bonus of the hunter’s animal companion by +1/4. If the hunter replaces her animal companion, the new companion gains this natural armor increase. * Inquisitor: Add one spell known from the inquisitor spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the inquisitor can cast. * Investigator: Reduce the concealment or total concealment miss chance from mist, fog, and clouds by 5%. When the reduction reaches 50% the investigator can see through mist, fog, or clouds with no penalty. * Kineticist: Choose one kineticist element you possess. Increase the maximum value of your internal buffer by +1/3 (maximum +3). This extra amount can only be spent in place of accepting burn for the selected element. If you reach the maximum bonus from this favored class bonus and possess more than one element at that time, you can choose that element to apply this favored class bonus to. * Magus: Add +1 to concentration checks for spells cast while using spell combat. * Marksman: Add +1/3 to the marksman’s evade arrows dodge bonus to AC. * Medium: Choose one medium spirit whose lesser spirit power alters your spellcasting (such as archmage, hierophant, or crone). When channeling that spirit, you gain +1/2 of a 1st-level spell per day (maximum +3). When you reach the maximum bonus of this favored class bonus, choose a different qualifying spirit to which you apply this bonus. When you reach the maximum bonus of this favored class bonus with two or more different spirits, you may choose one such spirit and gain +1/3 of a 2nd-level spell per day (maximum +2) when channeling that spirit. * Mesmerist: Choose one bold stare improvement you know. You increase the penalty it imposes by +1/3 (maximum +2). When you reach this maximum, you can choose a different bold stare improvement to which you apply this bonus. * Monk: The monk gains +1/6 of a new ninja trick. * Ninja: Add 5 feet to the ninja’s darkvision. When the ninja increases her darkvision by 60 feet through this favored class bonus she gains the see in darkness special quality. * Occultist: Gain +1/5 of a new focus power, which must be from either the necromancy or transmutation school. * Paladin: The paladin gains +1/6 of a new mercy. * Psion: Reduce the cost to augment a personal psion power by 1/6 power point (minimum 0). * Psychic: Increase the DC of psychic necromancy spells you cast by +1/2. * Warrior: Reduce the cost of powers manifested through martial power by 1/6 power point (minimum 0). * Ranger: The ranger reduces secondary natural weapon attack penalties by 1/4. * Samurai: Add +1/3 to the samurai’s daily uses of resolve. * Shaman: Add +1/2 to the shaman’s effective class level for the purposes of determining her spirit animal’s natural armor adjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities. * Shifter: When wearing nonmetal armor and/or using a nonmetal shield, increase your bonus to AC from defensive instinct by +1/4, to a maximum of your Wisdom bonus. * Skald: Add +1/3 to the Will save bonus of inspired rage. * Slayer: Add +1/4 to the slayer’s studied target bonuses against creatures that are or could be sexually attracted to her. * Sorcerer: Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. * Soulknife: Add +1 to the hardness and hit points of the soulknife’s mind blade. * Spiritualist: Increase the DC of any spiritualist knacks (0-level spells) you cast by +1/4. * Summoner: Add +1 to the number of rounds the summoner can use bond senses (selecting this favored class bonus at first level allows the summoner to use bond senses at first level). * Swashbuckler: Add +1/3 to the swashbuckler’s effective class level to determine the extra damage she deals when using the precise strike deed with her claws. * Tactician: Reduce the augment cost of spirit of many by 1/4 power points (minimum 0). * Time Thief: Add +1/5 to the time thief’s aevum. * Spiritualist: Increase the DC of any spiritualist knacks (0-level spells) you cast by +1/4. * Vigilante: Gain a +1/4 insight bonus to Will saves. * Warpriest: Add +1/4 to the warpriest’s level for the purpose of enhancing her sacred weapon. * Wilder: Reduce the wilder’s chance of psychic enervation by 1% (maximum reduction 10%). * Wizard: When casting wizard polymorph spells that target only the wizard, add +1/2 to the caster level. Feats The following feats are available to a changeling character who meets the prerequisites. * Mother’s Gift * Awakened Hag Heritage Third party feats * Accursed Blood * Accursed Heritage * Potion Lung * Spell Assistant * Tooth and Claw